poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Visit to Pontypandy
This is how visit to Pontypandy goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. is watch Fireman Sam: Alien Alert when Crash arrives Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Thomas. You think this movie's great? Thomas: Yes, The part where Buck Douglas gets unmasked is a bit like Scooby Doo. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. I guess I did see the episode Suicide Squad Mater, Ryan plays the role of June Moone. I guess he was possessed by an Enchantress based character called "The Enchanter". Thomas: Well, anyway, we might actually meet Fireman Sam. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. But, I guess Megatron is dead after Dreadlock. Sci-Twi: into the room Guys, guys! Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Twi? Thomas: What's up, Twilight? Sci-Twi: We're going to visit Pontypandy. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. We could go there. At least Thomas don't break something which will make me saying "I needed that". Thomas: That's Ratchet's line. Crash Bandicoot: I know. In Suicide Squad Mater, I guess Enchantryan is the one who inhabit Ryan's body. nods. Later, they join the others Sci-Ryan: Hey, Thomas. You think we are going somewhere. Thomas: Yeah. Pontypandy. Meg Griffin: Cool. At least Ryan did turn into Enchantryan. Ryan Right, love? You think you can show him to Sci-Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I will. Just not now. Crash Bandicoot: You got an Enchantress in you? Cool. We could go to Fireman Sam's world faster then you can say... Umm. to Cody Moone What is the name of the one who you met? Cody Moone: Enchanter. Moone turns into the Enchanter Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Cody Fairbrother: You said it, bro. the Enchanter Are you the brother of Enchantress? The Enchanter: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Yup. At least you can be friends with Casey. And I hope Ryan will try and remember Ariel Arach. gasps Oops. Ryan F-Freeman: sadly looks down Bertram T. Monkey: Wait. Why is Ryan sad? Jessie Primefan: Thomas, this is amazing. Evil Anna: Huh? Is that a Fuzor that Ratchet remembers? Sci-Ryan: What's a Fuzor? We should go to Fireman Sam's world. starts up the groundbridge Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Remember that Monsters vs. Aliens adventure? After you and Susan got hit by a meteroite, you was like... Ryan I'm ok, Ratchet. Just like Bantor. He was all mandrill before you... put a tiger in his tank. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. chuckles I guess Mater would be a real fire truck like in that story he told us. plays the Fireman Sam theme song Sci-Ryan: When he hears that fire alarm~ Sam is always cool and calm~ When you're stuck give him a shout~ He'll be there to help you out~ Evil Ryan: So, move aside, make way~ Sci-Ryan: Fireman Sam~ Evil Anna: Cause he's gonna save the day~ Sci-Ryan: Fireman Sam~ Cause he's the one you can't ignore~ Sam is the Hero next door~ If there's trouble, he'll be there~ Emmet: Underground~ Matau T. Monkey: Or in the air~ Sci-Ryan: Fireman Sam and all his crew~ Bertram T. Monkey: They'll be there to rescue you~ Evil Ryan: So, move aside, make way~ Sci-Ryan: Fireman Sam~ Evil Anna: Cause he's gonna save the day~ Sci-Ryan: Fireman Sam~ Cos, he's brave to the core~ Sam is the hero next door~ Cody Fairbrother: Cool. And if Ryan and Meg visit the Sharkboy and Lavagirl world soon, I hope someone will train them. karate moves then hits Ratchet's arm Ouch! I guess I needed that. chuckles Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts